It'll all get better in time' BLNHNBNP
by Tezza1988
Summary: This is my version of S4 so it begins after the season finale of S3, BL mostly with some NH/NP/NB
1. better in time

_**"Though i couldn't live without you, its gonna hurt when it heals too..."**_

Song choice - Better in Time - By Leona Lewis.

_Authors Notes..._

Hellllooo Guys, Its Tezza here from FF. I thought i would write another fic, its been awhile since my last ones and I'm missing BL being together as well as NP/NB scenes. So here i am with a fic that starts at the end of S3. So its my version of S4 LOL. There will be some LP and lots of NH, although im not the biggest fan of them. So i hope you guys love it and I'm sure you will let me know what you think. ENJOY.xoxoxox

**I dont own anything...except this story LOL.**

--

He lays there, still not awake. Her eyes watch over him, full of tears and she lets out a a big sigh while holding his strong right hand...

"I cant believe this is happening to us Nathan...After all you have been through, we've been through.." She lifts her hand to his mouth and plants a soft kiss on his palm. "..always and forever...i love you." she whispers, her mouth still hovering his hands.

She hears the door open behind her and turns to see Lucas.."Im so sorry Hales.." he sighs as he walks towards her and wraps his arms around her "Hows he doing?" He whispers looking over her shoulder at Nathan.

"No change...the doctors say he could wake up at any minute...but it could also be weeks." She lets another tear run down her face and leaves Lucas's embrace to wipe it away. "I'm scared Luke...im so so scared." Lucas touches her face and gives a fake smile of assurance...

"He will be up and about before you know it.."

--

The beautiful brunette walks the halls of the hospital, she spots the room number she was looking for and enters it to find Rachel lying on a hospital bed, staring out of the window.

"Hey...how are you feeling.." Brooke asks as she walks closer to the bed.

Rachel turns to look at her, a slight smile on her face "Hi...I'm...well I'm in hospital." she shrugs "But i think i came off the best...unfortunately." she whispers the last part to her self. And Brooke moves to sit on a chair next to the bed.

"Nate and Cooper still havent woken up..." Brooke sighs and she removes a strand of hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear "What happened Rachel??" she asks, her voice slightly raised.

Rachel sits up in the bed and drops her face into her hands "Cooper and i were fighting, i...i..told him i was pregnant, but im not...and then he..." before she can finish Lucas walks in the room and stands behind Brooke...she turns to look up at him..

"Can i talk to you?" he asks holding out his hands for her, she accepts and Brooke glances at Rachel one more time before leaving with Lucas.

--

Brooke and Lucas walk along side the river, he glances a her before touching her arm for her to stop walking "My mom is pregnant..." he tells her with a smile of disbelief.

she giggles touching his arm "Luke that's great..." she smiles slightly at him before looking at the ground "is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" she asks looking up at him, the sun shining on her cheek.

"Um..sort of." he shuffles and puts his hands in his pockets nervously "Are you pregnant Brooke? my mom found a test in one of the matching purses." he stares into her eyes, waiting on an answer, she stays silent before turning to look towards the river..

"...if i were??" she asks a tear running down her cheek.

he moves behind her wrapping his hand around her waist, his face in her hair "are you?" he whispers asking again,

She moves from his embrace and wipes the tear from her cheek "Im not sure..." she says shaking her head "but that wasnt my test.."

he looks intensley at her "what do you mean your not sure..." he asks her as they start to walk again.

"Ive not felt right recently, and im late." she tells him looking ahead rather than at him "..i was going to buy a test today..."

His eyes close for a second as he stops her again "i will come with you.." he whispers taking her hand.

"No..i...i want to do it alone...sorry Luke." she removes her hand from his and walks away, he watches her leave before leaving too.

--

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

**Thanks for reading, pleassseee comment. More soon.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	2. Since theres no more you and me

_**"Since there's no more you and me..."**_

Song choice - Better in Time - By Leona Lewis.

_Authors Notes..._

Hellllooo Guys, I really hope you enjoyed chapter 1, i really enjoyed writing it. Now my S4 is going to be alot different than the one we all know, i just hope you all like it.

ENJOY CHAPTER 2 XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**I don't own anything...except this story LOL.**

--

--Peyton's House--

Brooke enters the room to find Peyton sat staring into her computer "Hey backstabber" she sighs grabbing her suitcase from under the bed and opening it,

"Brooke..." Peyton sighs walking towards her "please don't leave, i told you Lucas is your's im not going to do anything" she says holding back tears as she watches Brooke pack her stuff.

"Whatever Peyton, i gave you a second chance, a second chance to be a good friend and you blew it." she shouts closing her suitcase "As far as im concerned this friendship is over, and if we never speak again...that's fine by me" she says a small tear falls down her face and she leaves Peyton in tears.

--

--NH's apartment--

Nathan moves from his bed to the window in his and Haley's apartment.

Haley enters the room "Heeeeyy!! The doctors say you should be resting Nate!" she shouts and sighs walking up behind him and handing him a drink. He stares blankly back at her "Whats wrong?" she asks touching his chest.

"Nothing...i...i was just thinking about the accident. i can remember what happened when i was under the water Hales" he sighs and sits on the edge of the bed "i think im gonna take a walk, i wont be long.." Haley runs her hands through her hair as she watches him leave and sits on the bed.

She picks up the phone and dials Brooke's cell "Hey, how are you?" she asks

"Im ok, just got all my stuff from the fake blonde's house and now im heading to Rachel's, she said i can stay there while shes in the hospital"

"Ok, but i meant like 'how are you?' have you taken the test yet?"

--

--The Rivercourt--

He sits on the bench at the side of the rivercourt, head in hands, flashbacks on the crash running through his head. He hears footsteps behind him and turns to see Peyton.

"Hey...penny for your thoughts" she smiles sitting next to him "how are you Nate?"

"If i said im fine would you believe me?" he asks looking at her as she shakes her head 'no' "this is supposed to be my honeymoon" he chuckles as does she.

"Pretty strange your spending part of it with me" she nods with a laugh " Everything will be fine Nate, i promise"

he nods " yeah lets hope so, what are you doing here anyways?" he asks standing up.

"I was just looking for Lucas, Me and Brooke arent friends anymore, i just wanted to make sure that didn't mean losing him too." she says tears in her eyes.

"What happened with Brooke?" she looks at him and he can see from her expression that its because of Lucas "OH. ok well thats pretty stupid getting involved with Luke while they are together...again" he says, hand on her shoulder.

"We arent 'INVOLVED'.." she shouts standing up "we are just friends, he loves her." she says leaving. He walks after her and stands in front of her "Just...sort it out with Brooke, cause if there is something going on, she doesnt deserve to go through this twice." Peyton nods and leaves.

--

--Rachel's house--

Brooke sits on her bed, looking through old pictures of her and Peyton, her and Lucas. She sighs and hears a knock at the door, she puts down the pictures and heads down to answer the door. She opens it and see's Lucas on the other side "Hey, come on in" he walks in and she leads him into the living room, they sit on the couch.

He looks at her and waits for her to speak, when she doesnt he cant stand the silent anymore "So um...are you pregnant?"

She groans standing and glaring at him "Thats the first thing you say to me?! are you kidding me Lucas?!" she says angrily "Do you even care how i am or what ive been doing for the past two days?" she asks, he goes to speak and she stops him "NO! Dont say anything, just get out." she shouts, he stands and looks at her.

"Im sorry..." he says touching her face. She moves backwards from his embrace.

"Dont. Just dont. Lucas we go days without having a real conversation, you never thought to call and see how i was?!" she asks tears now running down her face "i missed you so much while you were gone with your mom, so so much, but you didnt even think to check in on me, to let me know how you were." she sighs wiping her face clean "Did you even miss me Luke? at all?"

he moves towards her and pulls her into a tight embrace, she grips him tightly, her arms around him. She crys into his shirt as he comes her hair with his fingers "Of course i missed you, i love you Brooke. I love you so much" he says kissing the top of her head. She moves back slightly, now looking up at him, she pulls his head to hers kissing him passionately, more passionately than she has in a very long time. He returns the kiss, pulling her closer, running his hands down to her waist. He pulls back, looking into her eyes intently. He goes in for another kiss but what she says stops him in his tracks.

"Im pregnant Lucas"

--


End file.
